In the U.S., asthma prevalence has grown by almost 15% and it is estimated that 15% to 25% of adult cases are caused or aggravated by work-related factors. Work-related asthma (WRA) includes asthma that is exacerbated or induced de novo by inhalation exposures in the workplace. Certain occupational groups are at an increased risk of developing WRA; among these are healthcare workers (HCWs). In 2003, we conducted the first large study of WRA in a representative sample of 5600 Texas HCWs. We found that the contribution of occupational exposure to asthma in healthcare workers was not trivial, especially among nurses, and that risk of asthma after entry into a healthcare profession was significantly increased for tasks involving instrument cleaning and disinfection, general cleaning products used on indoor building surfaces, use of powdered latex gloves, and the administration of aerosolized medications. In the 10 years that have elapsed since the survey was conducted, certain healthcare practices, such as cleaning and disinfection or administration of aerosolized medications, have changed, as has the use of certain products. It likely that these and other changes in healthcare setting practices, coupled with increased awareness of asthma in HCWs, have had an effect on WRA in this sector. Repeating the statewide survey, approximately 10 years later, drawing representative samples from the same target population but with updated and improved measures of exposure and outcomes, will allow us to document interval changes that can inform preventive policies and the design of interventions aimed at reducing the burden of WRA in HCWs. Our specific aims are to: Our specific aims are to: Aim 1: Estimate the prevalence rate of asthma risk factors and WRA in healthcare settings and compare these to rates obtained in the 2003 survey; Aim 2: Measure associations between occupational exposures and WRA among Texas HCWs and compare them to those obtained in 2003; Aim 3: Measure various indicators of socioeconomic impact of asthma in healthcare workers, comparing them among persons with WRA, non-work-related asthma and nonasthmatics.